


I'd Fuck Me

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Drabbles [8]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 闇の呪印 | Castlevania: Curse of Darkness
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Game!Isaac and Netflix!Isaac bang.
Relationships: Isaac Laforeze/Isaac Laforeze
Series: Hentai Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694071
Kudos: 4





	I'd Fuck Me

The redhead bent over the table and reached back to spread his cheeks, revealing the puckered ring of his anus.

"Someone's eager," the other Isaac said dryly.

He drizzled lube over the redhead's asshole and started fingering him.

The redhead whined and pleaded, but his other self refused to _"just fuck me already, man"_ until his asshole had been slowly and methodically stretched.

When that hard cock finally pushed into him, it was _glorious_. Every stroke brushed his prostate, and soon the redhead spilled his seed. The other Isaac continued to thrust into his sated partner until he also came.


End file.
